In a Heart Beat
by Hatty101
Summary: Bella Swan is a very popular girl, living it up in sunny Arizona, when a gorgeous guy throws her in the sea how will she react? She doesn't know that moment will change her life forever. Who is this mystery guy? Cannon couples. Enjoy! Hattie x
1. Sexy Bronze hair, and green eyes

**Hi guys I know I haven't updated in forever and my stories are all over the place but I am going to focus on this one story for a while, and then take a look at the others and restart them… Disclaimer: SM Owns all.**

**Here's to a new story and beginning!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

The sun beat down on her shoulders like never before as she lay on the beach with her 4 best friends, Tanya Denali, and Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Alexis Brooke. They were chatting to each other about some random people called the Cullen's moving here, from Forks, Washington, and how there was 5 of them just like us.

"There was Emmett Cullen, the strong one, his partner Rosalie Hale, the beautiful, stunning one, Alice Cullen, the preppy, over happy one, her partner Jasper Hale, the quiet sexy one, and last but not least the sexiest, most gorgeous one of all Edward Cullen! Who is totally available and hot as hell if I may!" Said Lauren, looking to me for a reply.

"Nice Lauren, you sure do know all the gossip then, you know its getting a little creepy now and then, but we love you anyway so I guess it doesn't matter really." I gave her a wink. She smiled happily back.

"Speak for yourself Bells." Tanya smiled at her.

"Oi!" Lauren said playfully glaring at Tanya, who was giggling away to herself happily. The girls were the best they always knew how to cheer me up and have a great time, even if it was homework we did together, or an outrageous party where we end up dancing on the table singing lyrics out of tune, but it didn't matter what we did we were always there for each other and that's what mattered.

I am Bella Swan, 18 years of age and happily living the life in Arizona, Florida, with my best friends, I met Tanya and Lauren when I was nine and needing to go shopping to buy some pumps I had seen in a magazine the day before and apparently so did they, and as we found the shoes we instantly loved each others company, and became best friends, we all had the love of pink and beautiful, I never thought of myself as beautiful, I just saw a plain girl in the mirror, with long dull brown hair, and big brown doe eyes, I was 5,10 and the other girls were generally all around that height, we were all size 4 and super thin but not enough to say skin and bones, we were mega curvy, tall, thin, and popular, we had it all if you want.

I later met Jessica and Alexis when I was 13 and we all were competing in a fashion competition which had something to do with loads of schools, but later I moved schools and joined everyone at their school so we could all be together and here we are today.

I looked to Tanya to see her rubbing sun cream on Lauren as they bickered playfully she was tall, and had strawberry blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, she was a happy nice but had a very big ego. Lauren on the other hand was tall but not as tall as Tanya and I, but quite tall still, she had medium length blonde hair and blue eyes, she was a happy kind of go along with it type of girl who loved shopping till the ends of the earth, Alexis was different yet again, she has these gorgeous green eyes and beautiful red hair, she was tall and very strong passionate girl, and Jessica has sparkly blue eyes and brown hair, she was the cute kind of bitchy but not very kind of girl, she was nice to people she liked and people who she knew and cared about she would never talk about us behind our backs but maybe someone who she doesn't know better then she might.

So as you can see we have quite a group! All the girls have boyfriends' except me, I date and but I don't go out with anyone, I have only ever had 2 proper boyfriends and they were Alex Pettyfer, yes the Alex Pettyfer the famous one who starred in storm breaker and the rest of it but we broke up because we couldn't see much of each other. The other one was Chace Crawford, I know, I know you want to know how I got those to amazing boys, to be honest I don't know I guess we just met in clubs and went on dates but when he realised I wouldn't go any further until I knew him better he just left me, what did I do to deserve that.

So here we are talking about the exclusive Cullen's coming to live here in sunny Arizona, just then I was upside down and thrown over some guys shoulder, I kicked and punched but he just laughed, and I looked around to try to see where we were going and we were headed for the sea, I screamed in fright not wanting to get wet and he chucked me in, and laughed but as he chucked me I grabbed onto him as tight as I could and he flew in after me, I laughed then.

He was a tall round about 6ft high guy, with large muscles but not to big, pale, but not too pale, and had a very nice 8 pack that I really wanted to touch right now, I looked to his face which had a sexy smirk on it, he had gorgeous copper hair and piercing green eyes, I looked right into them and the stared straight back, I got lost in the emeralds, to much to notice my friends screaming and laughing, saying 'you go Mr!'.

I scowled at him, and said

"HOW DARE YOU!" His sexy smirk got bigger as he said.

"Oh I dare, that's the thing I got dared to chuck the sexiest girl I saw on the beach and I did"

I blushed. A lot.

I just stomped off and he shouted

"Wait! What's your name?" Looking back I said

"Bella. Bella Swan."

We decided we had, had enough sun for now and went to our Ferrari's sitting there glowing in the sun, we hit it as fast as we could back to mine where we constantly read magazines, listened to MTV and tried on new clothes my maid had brought us all.

I didn't have a mom or a dad for that fact, they both died when I was 5 they were in a car crash, and they left me to the maids and a child carer as if they meant to die and knew what happened for a reason, but its too late to worry about them now.

I lived in my huge mansion, just with my cook, maids, and butler. It was a lonely but pleasant life I had, we then watched movies and had popcorn, and fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think to short to long not enough going on? <strong>

**Review and tell me pls oh and the pics are going up soon you should check them out when they go up.**

**Hattie xxx**


	2. Racing, Love, And Emotions

**Hey guys 2****nd**** chapter I can't believe I am updating this fast! So here goes nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

* * *

><p>I giggled "Stop it, please stop it!" As feathers tickled my legs, I screamed with laughter.<p>

I slowly opened one eye, and saw Tanya leaning over me with two white feathers in her hand, I giggled again, at least she woke me up nicely instead of Lauren putting ice down my back or a cold bucket of water poured over my head.

I still hold a grudge for that, I got up as slowly as humanly possible, and looked around my dear beloved friends had trashed the place while I was asleep, I screamed for the maid to come at once.

I wonder if she will hate the girls for this you never know Clara never really holds a grudge, she has never really once shouted at me either surprisingly enough. I ran down the stairs and saw Jessica devouring my precious pancakes, I sat right next to her and Darren gave me mine, I loved having a chef; it was one of the many joys in life, that I think people should have. We had all finished up over lovely pancakes and went to get changed and ready for school, we only had one rule about how we dress, never wear the same as someone else because that would just be plain embarrassing, I got dressed in a denim miniskirt and a frilly white Hollister top which was strapless, and some wedge high heels, which were also white, we were all sat down putting on various eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and other accessories.

I put some pale lip gloss on with some dark eye liner and used the Smokey eye effect with mascara, I was ready to go, and I put some final sliver huge hooped earrings in and a white gold necklace with a heart in the middle of it, and smiled I could face anyone with my earrings and necklace on, since it was the last things my mother gave me and told me to protect with my life no matter what because one day if I had kids of my own I could pass them on, the heart was a locket with a photo of me my mother and my dad, when I was little.

I cringed at the memories flooding back.

I was there I know I was there because I can remember how it happened I never told anyone I was there, I just told them that i couldn't remember where I was because it was too long ago now.

_Flashback: to the car crash._

"_Bella, please darling, remember we loved you, and we would never want you to get hurt or ever want to leave you but this is for the best, I swear you will find us one day no matter where it is." What are they on about where are they going?_

_They got in the car kissing me goodbye for some odd reason, well this isn't odd at all, i decided to try and follow the car, as I ran down the street after them, I couldn't keep up it was impossible but I carried on going until I got to the end of a road, and a huge wood stood there scaring me off or at least trying to scare me, but it didn't because I am a strong girl who can take care of herself, I toddled through the wood biting my thumb looking round. I wet, hot tears pooling in my eyes, screaming and crying now, I sat helpless, with nowhere to go and no idea where I was, I screamed louder._

_I screamed until I felt, two strong arms around my waist pick me up and cuddle me into his protective embrace, whispering sweet nothings into my ear about how everything was going to be fine and he would look after m, settled down almost immediately and said_

"_Where's my mommy?" Looking into green orbs that stared adoringly down at me, he was a very handsome person, and was very good looking._

"_I don't know princess, can you tell me who they are and how you got here?" He smiled warmly._

"_I was following my mommy Renné Swan, and Charlie Swan my daddy and the road i followed them too ended at a forest, so I went into the forest and look they aren't here and I'm lost!" A look of pure sadness crossed his face and then anger as he looked down at me and said_

"_I'm sorry princess but look come with me there gone"_

_And as fast as lighting we were at the other side of the forest and it was raining over here, I looked around and fixed my eyes upon a car wreck, the car was engulfed in flames and exploding, I saw my mom's bracelet on the floor and picked it up never let it go, I saw her laid burnt to a crisp apart from her hands and head, she wore the necklace with a heart on and hooped earrings which she had once given me, I gently took them off her and put them on, never to forget what had happened, on this fateful day. _

_The man strolled slowly up to me bringing me back to his embrace saying_

"_Sweet little one I will find you one day and we will be together, and you will see them again I promise, my darling you shall wake up in your bed in Florida, but I want you to stay there and never speak of this to anyone, can you do that?"_

_I nodded swiftly not wanting to ever mention this nightmare again for as long as I lived, I kissed him lightly on the cheek and said_

"_Thank you kind Mr, goodbye" And everything blackout._

_Flashback over: Present time._

I knew from then on I could never return to Forks, and I never wanted to see the man again for as long as lived, although something tells me I already have.

I will miss them till my dying day but I can't turn back now and I never will, Jessica snapped her fingers in front of my face and looked at me crazily.

"Darling you zoomed out 20 minutes ago are you alright, we have to get to school, and I know we always are late but we need to go anyway!"

I chuckled as if nothing had happened and hopped down stairs, with my normal self-back in full swing, and we all jumped in our cars I had a cherry red Ferrari, Black Mercedes SLR Roadster, a Midnight blue Bugatti Veyron, and a Aston Martin DB9. My other friends couldn't get more than one car but they did have nice cars, which consisted of Tanya having a silver Porsche Camaro, Jessica had a blue BMW, Alexis had a Cherry red Porsche and Lauren had a Black Mercedes Benz. I chose my lovely Mercedes SLR Roadster, and we went full blast California Girls, racing to school, we stopped at some traffic lights, where we were met 5 very beautiful people, they revved there engines wanting a street race, we all revved ours back, Tanya and me were in my beautiful Mercedes, Jessica, Lauren and Alexis had their legs in between our seats and sat on the boot, we obviously had the soft top down. We sang along as the traffic lights went down from red, to amber and onto green, we shot from the line, leaving the others in a cloud of dust, when we decided to play with them and slowed down letting them catch up and I could see the smiles on their faces as they caught up, they slightly over took when we shouted in unison.

"GOOD LUCK NEXT TIME!" And we chuckled, leaving them behind.

We finished off our song and I drifted into a space right next to the jocks, they winked and said

"Nice driving Bella" I winked back saying "Thanks" Chuckling, we pressed a button and the doors opened upwards, I giggled, that never is going to stop being so cool! We saw the 5 pull into the car park and park opposite from us they were glaring at us, well, all except one, they guy from the beach that looked oddly familiar.

I smiled and winked at him, he just smiled back, letting what looked like a small laugh out, I don't know what it was but I felt something deep in the pit of my stomach, it was pleasant, I liked it, I don't know the feeling well but I'm guessing it could have been butterflies, I only ever felt this when yesterday he chucked me in the sea and smiled at me.

I looked over at my friends and they were all talking to the jocks, apart from Alexis who nodded my way and gave me a knowing look, but carried on with the rest of them, I left them too it and strutted my way into school, everyone parted like the sea when I walked through whispering kind comments about me I smiled at them all greeting them good morning and hello's. I walked straight into English where I sat down next to the pixie like one from the car, she was giddy and happy about something, and I sat down and said

"Hello, my names Bella Swan if you need anything I would be happy to help you, I know my way round the school well enough." I held my hand out to her, she looked surprised as if she expecting something else to come out of my mouth, but she soon wiped the look off her face, and as if it was never there she took my hand and smiled warmly back saying.

"Alice Cullen, thank you it's nice to be welcomed so nicely unlike the one I got from the boys earlier, but I guess that was just them."

"Oh, don't mind them they just don't know what comes out of their mouths sometimes." I giggled.

"Don't I know it, my boyfriend Jasper seems to be immune to the boy ways of life though, and such a gentleman." She looked out the window dazed almost.

"Well, it's sad that there isn't many others quite like Jasper anymore" I said with hopelessness.

"Edward my brother is quite the gentleman when need be, otherwise he is just a useless heap of testosterone and gorgeous smiles."

I giggled louder now "That's brothers for you, I can just tell we are going to get on just fine."

"Same! How did you know?" She looked excited now.

"My physic powers" I chuckled and her eyes sparkled now more than before.

"That's an interesting theory you have there I was going to say the exact same." Her eyes were more lit up than Las Vegas at night on a Friday.

Just as I was going to say something else, Mrs Green walked in and called out "READY FOR OUR TEST!" Everyone groaned.

Soon enough after my long English nap after finishing the test in minimal time needed, I was fresh and ready for break coming up, I met up with the girls who were laughing at some guy making a joke about a nerd in their first year, I scowled at them telling them they should know better and he was being immature, but secretly I was too giggling inside, wow what's my problem today, I can't control myself like I normally can, either way I walked outside ditching the rest of school, I couldn't take myself anymore, I just walked to the nearest tree, and leant against it almost breaking down inside, and the Adonis walks right up to me, and presses his soft lips against my cheek. It felt as if he had lit my cheek on fire as it burned with a fire unknown to most.

I looked into his eyes, I knew from that moment onwards there was no going back now.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think, bit boring don't worry a bit more action in the next chapter trust me! Review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Thank you to the three reviews from:**

**Lillichristina: Thanks a lot, you made my day. Xx**

**Disestablishmentaria: Thx a lot it means a lot. Xx**

**TwilightobsessedfanxoxoEdward : Thank you xx**

* * *

><p><strong>If there are any ideas that anyone would like put in the next chapters defiantly tell me and I will make sure it happens if it goes well with the story.<strong>

**Hattie xxx**


End file.
